How Claus Fell
by mjs22mj
Summary: A young boy was brought into the labs in the brink of death, and the doctor has to deal with the King's demands as he remembers his short time with him. There aren't enough really dark Mother 3 stories out there, so this happened.
1. Chapter 1

The pig man looked out onto the horizon. He knew he didn't have much time left, the affects of time travel hadn't been nice to his brain. He looked to the remainder of the room next, the toys he had scattered among the ground, he was bored of them.

He wanted something more.

Someone like his neighbor, the one from so long ago, to play with. The discarded ones were boring, just like the servants that moved them away. Only partial amusement came from these, the moment of the blood hitting the floor and the squeals, nothing more. When the scientists came in with new, better toys, he was more amused, but that faded away as well.

That was, until, the commander was brought in. A new toy to last longer than all the others. The king wheezed in joy at the sight of a real specimen, but it was still broken from its shipping here. He huffed again, and ordered it to be fixed to his specifications.

The doctor looked at the poor, mutilated specimen in front of him. The arm completely severed, the eye almost glazed over, as the other one was a bleeding socket. He almost was moved when the child had coughed, then tried to move away from the metal arm, but the table made sure of that.

He tried to ignore the broken screams.

When the helmet was fitted to the head, he saw the robotic eye, then the real one, but this time, it was different. It lost the innocence it had scraped up from the gutter it came from, replaced by nothing but anguish.

When the commander was completed, he had access to all of the memories of the child it had once been, and took a look, privately, to not alert the king. He was a demanding fellow, and would want these gems destroyed. What he saw added to the pain he felt.

The giant lizard, changed just as he had been, chasing after his family.

The mother, raising her hands, yelling at her children to run.

The brother, sinking under in the current in front of him, from the shock and the cold, dark water.

The father, assaulting the innocent bystanders from his grief, while his brother clung to him, wanting the nightmare to end.

His world had changed so drastically, he couldn't think anymore. He was heartbroken. The lizard did this. It needed to die, to give his brother closure, and to redeem his mother's death. The last time he saw his brother, he was crying on a stone, holding sunflowers that had long since wilted under his weight. His father was given the apple; all was complete as he hopped over the frogs to the other side.

He didn't think that he would meet them, those strange pink people, but they acknowledged him with open arms, giving him a _power._ The doctor stopped it here, noticing the body, which was strapped to the table, struggling. The organic memories were trying to ruin the project. He sighed, then went to the table. He stopped the power, slowly shutting it down. It started to murmur as it deactivated.

"Lu… Help… Me…Mom… Dad…Bo…" He finally deactivated with a quiet whimper.

Now he came back to the monitor, bored with the specimen in front of him.

He got the power, but he couldn't control it. When he finally got up the cliff, he was exhausted. Walking a little further, he saw the Drago, the thing that killed his mother. In a rage, he charged with the knife, but the giant lizard stopped in its tracks. It seemed to deactivate in front of him, and he was confused at this.

"This is perfect! The results on this one are exemplary." A man dressed in a pig mask came from under the titanic reptile. He was holding a small remote, and he walked up the boy, who retreated with every step, growling in rage.

"And it's my lucky day! The king wanted a new specimen." He rubbed his hands together, pressed a button, and the Drago came back to life. The boy dropped the knife and ran. He ran, but the giant branch snagged him, holding him above the abyss. He struggled until the branch let go of his shoe but it dropped him, and he fell with a crack on the ground after a rock impaled his eye.

The man saw this, and then stationed the Drago at the top of the mountain, going down the cliff to collect his prize. Down the way, he heard the Drago roar, but he paid it no mind, the experiment was over.

There was a free human specimen in front of him, the beta Drago was of no concern.

The account ended there, the doctor knew the rest. At the end of the memory, he heard the corny anthem of the king playing on the speakers, and a voice he could never forget.

"Will the good Doctor Andonuts come to the hundredth floor?" He knew what that meant. Patting the helmet, he left the room with a click of the light, leaving the deactivated machine in the pitch black.

Not a person saw the wispy features of a young woman, her long hair covering the body as it embraced the boy she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I read this over again and came up with more. Hope it goes in the direction that you want it to, and that this is good enough for the general public. Thanks for the support people have given me :)**

The doctor paced a little in the elevator, wondering what the dictator had in mind this time. The body had already gone through so much shock…

He had gotten a signal while working on an ostrich and an elephant, saying it was urgent. Flinging off the gloves, he got little fragments of messages: severe eye trauma, the arm nearly off, critical…

Going to the printing message, the doctor read it as he put on his gloves.

SPECIES: HUMAN, YOUNG MALE

COMPLETE ARM REPLACEMENT- FIT WITH PSI CANNON

COMPLETE EYE REPLACEMENT

WINGS INSERTED INTO BACK

COMPLETE MEMORY WIPE AND REPROGRAMMING  
>FIX ANY BROKEN INTERNAL FUNCTION<p>

As he read the message flabbergasted, a young scientist ran out of the room, the door slamming behind her. She quickly went to vomit in a trash can behind him, and he feared the worst. She cried about what she saw, saying something about how unfair life is. The doctor pushed the thought of a young blonde boy out of his head as he opened the door.

The body was strapped to the table, the lone eye darted in his direction. He shook as the strange man with the glasses grabbed the arm, sizing it to the recipient.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" It said, the voice weak and heavily breathing. The doctor simply stared through his glasses, taking out more instruments.

"Please… no more pain…" It started to cry. The doctor hesitated for a second, then removed the bandage on his arm. It was a bloody throbbing mess, and he had to cut it clean, causing several screams.

"You are master Porky's now, and you must submit to his…" The doctor looked down at the sobbing boy. Blood dripped out of his eye socket, the other eye pleading. "You must submit to his will."

The doctor heard the "ding!" of the elevator, snapping him out of his thoughts. The door opened, and he headed to the final room. The old psychopath wheezed his welcome, turning the life support machine around to face the doctor.

"My *wheeze* good doctor, do you not know that *wheeze* those meaningless files should be deleted as soon as possible?" The doctor merely nodded in reply.

"Then *wheeze* why did you not destroy them?" The pig looked indifferent as he said the words, bored. At this, the doctor fidgeted.

"The brain would become possibly unresponsive. What would be there but an empty mass?" He lied.

"It doesn't matter. I need a new toy. Now." The doctor left, his orders clear.


End file.
